


Get A Load of This Trainwreck

by Glaisne



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Cherish is a bitch, I'll never write them in character, I'm allowed to use them because I'm, This started off kinda like an actual story, alec is trans, but clearly they're bad, but if being a good team is out of character, but then it turned crack ish, but what's new, hand gesture for tasing someone and taking control of their nervous system, some transphobic and homophobic slurs are used in this, sorry lol, the undersiders might be out of character in this, you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24639493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glaisne/pseuds/Glaisne
Summary: Jeannette is dead. Alec is alive.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Get A Load of This Trainwreck

Alec didn’t go to far out of his way to hide it. That would be pretty pointless, what with Lisa’s power’s and all. But he didn’t exactly advertise it, either. That would be stupid. Brockton Bay was a focal point for E88 operations, and even if it wasn’t, it would leave him vulnerable, if people knew. Alec wasn’t big on vulnerability.

Lisa probably knew. Lisa knew most things. But she hadn’t known about Heartbreaker, so maybe she didn’t. The rest of them–unless Lisa had said something, there shouldn’t be any way for them to know.

(Unless it’s obvious. Unless they can tell just by looking at you).

But that wasn’t the case, he reassured himself. He was more pretty than handsome, sure, but he still looked like a pretty boy. He passed well enough. He got called fag often enough, but he hadn’t been called tranny or dyke in a while. So he must pass well enough.

Back when they were all living in the loft and he still needed to bind, it had been a little more difficult. Either worrying about fracturing his ribs or locking himself away in his room. Living with people he wasn’t out to had not been fun.

But they were warlords now, with the whole city to their name. They didn’t all live crammed together in a loft. And Alec had gotten top surgery (it had been hell, timing it. He’d ended up getting it right after the Leviathan attack, when he was already out of commission from other injuries. And he had been in the field again maybe sooner than he should’ve been, but he’d coped) so there was much less to actually have to hide. Just two more scars, and he had plenty of those already.

It had gotten to the point where he didn’t think they needed to know. Maybe ever. Because really, he was doing better than he had ever been before, and even if he wasn’t as close to the rest of the team as they were to each other, he was friends with Aisha, and he was actually sort of happy. And why risk that? Why risk Brian calling him a fag? (and Brian had said it before. Jokingly, sure. Alec had made himself laugh. But he didn’t think he could laugh if he said it seriously) Why risk Lisa calling him a girl, or Taylor calling him a liar? Why risk Aisha calling him Jeannette?

So that was that. It didn’t matter. Jeannette had been dead even longer than Jean-Paul, even if father was still waiting for her to come home. He was Alec. They didn’t need to know about the made-up girl he had to kill to exist.

That would have been that. That would have been that, if Cherie hadn’t come to Brockton with a smile on her mouth and fake worry in her eyes.  
He knew she could sense his fear, standing in that parking garage with The Undersiders on one side and The Nine on the other. She could sense his fear, and he hated her for it. He hated the way she sounded sympathetic when she spoke.

“It’s been so long, little sister,” she said. “Look how you’ve mutilated yourself, Jeannette. I thought maybe you’d have gotten over this nonsense by now. But don’t worry, we can come back from this. I told Bonesaw about your little situation, and she promises to fix you right up. Make you all pretty again.”

Alec felt cold panic pool in his stomach. Three years. He could lose three years of progress. Three years of T, the surgery, all the progress he’d made in not hating himself every morning. She would take everything he had. His body, Alec’s body. Cherie could kill him and raise Jeannette from his corpse. That would be worse than the kind of dying that left him in the grave dirt.

“Fuck you,” he responded sincerely. Because he loved her, sort of. Because they had been close once, because he had told her his biggest secret–who he was–and now she wanted to unmake him in the worst way possible.

He had almost forgotten that the Undersiders were here, and that they didn’t already know, when Cherie’s eyes flicked to them as her smile widened.

“Oh, they don’t know. Well, this is delicious. I wondered why anyone was hanging around the likes of you. But really, Jeannette–”

“I think you’ve got the wrong person,” Brian said slowly. His arms crossed over his chest and his chin raised the way it always was before a fight.

“Yeah,” Aisha chimed in. “You keep talking about some Janet chick. We don’t even know a Janet. Guys, do we know a Janet?”

She turned towards the rest of the Undersiders questioningly. Alec stared at her. Behind her gray demon mask, she winked.

“You know,” said Lisa, “I think there was a Janet working at the Starbucks just down the road from here. Maybe it’s her you’re after?”

“No,” said Taylor. Her voice was a low buzz. “That’s Joelle, not Janet. You’re thinking of the girl who worked at the pizza place.”

“Are you stupid?” Cherie interjected, her whole face a snarl. “I said Jeannette–”

“I don’t speak French,” said Rachel. 

“It’s not–Jeannette! That’s Jeannette!” Cherie jabbed a finger in Alec’s direction. “My sister. She tricked you–”

“Who tricked us?” Brian asked. 

“Jeannette,” Cherie hissed through gritted teeth. “My sister.”

Brian shook his head. “We don’t know a Janet.”


End file.
